Joy Ride?
by biapontesa
Summary: Bella encontra o emprego perfeito de auxiliar no acampamento Joy Ride durante o verão. As coisas estão ótimas, mas a partir de sua entrada no avião, tudo muda. "Pera aí... VOCÊ?" (UA)


•

**POV Bella**

Trabalhar nas férias. Seria essa uma boa ideia? Bem, Independente do que eu quero, não tenho outra escolha. No momento me encontro no aeroporto internacional de New York, John F. Kennedy, à espera de um avião que me levará ao maravilhoso destino: Tucson, no Arizona. O que mais poderia fazer, não é?

Apesar de estudar na Columbia e ter tido a grande sorte de ganhar uma bolsa integral, me sinto culpada por não ter tempo de trabalhar e ganhar meu próprio dinheiro para suprir meus gastos da faculdade. Foi aí que tive a brilhante ideia de juntar o útil ao agradável. Sim, porque preciso da verba, assim como do contato com o publico juvenil, então aceitei esse trabalho que minha tia Carmen conseguiu. Para esclarecer mais as coisas: curso psicologia e, apesar de ser uma estressada nata, prezo muito a relação entre os pequeninos e os adultos, motivo que me faz sonhar com a especialização em psicoterapia da criança e do adolescente. Não sei se isso se deve ao fato de que passei minha infância sem uma figura materna para me auxiliar a resolver as atrocidades da vida ou até mesmo para tomar um sorvete na esquina de casa. Minha mãe Reneé, que Deus a tenha de muito bom grado, morreu no momento em que nasci. E...

"Voo 1924 com destino à Tucson, embarque no portão de número 03".

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos, é hora de ir. Pego minha mochila e vou ao encontro do portão. Após adentrar naquele espaço claustrofóbico fretado pelo acampamento, procuro por meu assento que fica situado logo ao fim. Guardo minha bagagem e sento na poltrona ao lado da janela, colocando meus fones de ouvido e selecionando a trilha sonora que sempre embala meu iPod: The Killers. Fecho os olhos e viajo em pensamentos, tentando imaginar como será o decorrer desses longos meses de julho e agosto. Até que sinto duas cutucadas em meu ombro. Respiro fundo e conto até três antes que perca a cabeça. Toda vez que uma pessoa cutuca meu braço, ou seja lá o que for, tenho vontade de fazer o mesmo nos olhos dela. Porém, como naquele momento essa seria a ultima coisa que eu deveria fazer, tento manter a calma, todos ali trabalharão junto a mim durante longos 61 dias. "Definitivamente, preciso manter uma boa postura pelo menos agora" digo a mim mesma, quase que inaudível. Abro os olhos e encaro a pessoa que sorri em minha direção.

- Pera aí... VOCÊ?

**POV Edward**

Cabelo? Ok. Roupa? Ok. Barba mal feita? Ok. Um Edward arrancando suspiros das menininhas por aí? Com certeza! Antes de qualquer coisa, não, não sou gay. Só não tenho culpa de ser o cara mais bem requisitado de toda Nova Iorque. Filho de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, o prefeito da cidade e a dona da maior empresa do mundo, Apple. Modéstia à parte, minha vida é perfeita mesmo. Curso administração na Columbia, frequento as melhores festas da cidade, fico com as garotas mais lindas, tenho dois amigos que considero irmãos – Emmett e Jasper - e uma família muito unida. Tá, mas já chega de pensar em mim, meu tempo é dinheiro e dinheiro é sempre bem-vindo, mesmo que eu não dê tanta importância à ele assim. Um dia vão entender.

Desço do táxi jogando uma nota de 50 dólares para o motorista. Vou direto fazer o check-in e corro até a sala de embarque ouvindo a ultima chamada do voo 1924 obviamente com meu nome em seguida. "Vamos, Edward, você vai perder o voo, seu idiota". É eu falo sozinho e daí? Ninguém é perfeito! Falando nisso, me lembrem de acertar as coisas com a nanica da minha irmã Alice que me fez parar no seu apartamento pedindo uma carona até o shopping, me fazendo esperar 20 minutos dentro de um táxi.

Finalmente cheguei até meu portão e inspirei quando coloquei os pés dentro do avião. Até esperaria olhares irritados dos passageiros se eles não fossem meus funcionários. Obvio que trabalharia nessas férias. Haveria outro motivo para adentrar nesse espaço um tanto claustrofóbico? A resposta é não. Fato é que sou dono do Acampamento Joy Ride, o primeiro grande projeto de minha vida, o "filho" que fiz questão de levantar por meu próprio orgulho. Apesar de viver muito bem com o sustento de meus pais, senti necessidade de escrever minha própria história. Então aqui estou encontrando a poltrona que me levará ao melhor destino que a vida poderia me levar. Não há como algo dar errado, não nesses próximos meses. A não ser por... Ela.

Isabella Marie Swan, 19 anos, ex caloura de psicologia na Universidade Columbia, filha do chefe de polícia Charlie Swan, cabelos marrons avermelhados, olhos de chocolate, pele pálida como a neve, lábio vermelhos carnudos e pequenos, altura baixa, estresse alto e que nutre um amor secreto por mim, disfarçado pelo ódio aparentemente infundado que não sei da onde ela tirou.

Respiro fundo e dou uma cutucada em seu braço, achei ofensivo ver seus tênis em minha poltrona. Ela demora um pouco a me responder, deve estar ocupada demais pensando no gatão– isso é quase uma certeza. Resolvo tentar chamar sua atenção novamente e repito o que fiz há 20 segundos. Nesse momento percebo o movimento de sua cabeça que vira em minha direção. Preparo meu melhor sorriso de canto e a encaro esperando sua reação provavelmente irritada.

- Pera aí... VOCÊ?

Reviro meus olhos. Por que elas são tão previsíveis?

**POV Bella**

Desse trabalho eu esperava por três coisas: 1- Ele seria perfeito. 2- Ele seria perfeito. E 3- Não iria me estressar por dois meses. Mas é claro que nada é como a gente quer, não é mesmo? Dentre todas as pessoas de New York, entre todos os rostos imagináveis, diante de tantos habitantes e tantos seres sociáveis e agradáveis, Deus me coloca ao lado desse demônio. Tá bom, demônio não, é um projeto do satanás, talvez até tenha feito um pacto com ele. "Cruzes, Isabella, essas são horas de cogitar tanta besteira?" penso comigo "Deus vai me castigar por ser assim tão...".

- Por que ele te castigaria, Doce Bella? – olhou cinicamente.

Ah é, tinha esquecido o rapaz que há pouco me sorriu de lado. Entenda, não é que não goste dele à toa, só não suporto o fato de ele ter um ego tão grande e se achar o cara mais lindo dos Estados Unidos. Tudo bem que ele tem os cabelos ruivos acobreados mais bagunçados e charmosos que já vi em toda a minha vida e que a pele pálida em contraste com seus olhos verdes o deixa tão imponente quando próximo a outros homens de sua idade. Simplesmente não consigo o olhar e não sentir repulsa, não aturo gente babaca querendo aparecer. Por esse motivo, mantenho-me em silêncio como sempre, arrumando-me da forma correta na poltrona. Como já era de se esperar, e como eu esperava por isso quase todo o santo dia, Cullen não desistiu de me roubar ao menos um oi. É obvio que ele queria isso, não que eu seja convencida, mas tenho ciência de que ele faz tudo pra me irritar.

- Tão bonita, mas tão mal educada...

Já disse que odeio gente convencida?

- Mal educada é o caralho. – sussurrei apenas para mim e gritei para ele.- Mal educada é a sua vó! - estava possessa de raiva. Até parece que ele tinha intimidade suficiente pra me xingar. Ninguém nunca teve, exceto Alice.

- Calma, Bellinha. Não fale assim da vovó Cullen, ela não está aqui pra se defender. – brotou seu sorriso de lado.

- Ok, desculpa, na verdade o sem educação aqui é você que chega cutucando os outros. Sabia que onze entre dez pessoas ODEIAM ser cutucadas? Ainda mais por um idiota como você. Quantos anos você tem, hein? É pedir pra morrer mesmo.

Ele riu sarcasticamente e isso resultou no meu estresse nível 2. Sim, possuo meus 5 níveis de estresse. Por sorte, Edward... Digo Cullen, estava apenas no segundo degrau. A Bellinha aqui ainda podia voltar atrás e se recompor, bastava que ele fechasse o bico e não me perturbasse até o final do verão.

- 21, mas sabe o que dizem, né? A gente deve manter a mente jovem. Você deveria fazer o mesmo, porque soa como minha tia-avó Matilda. Cuidado para não acabar como ela morando sozinha com 20 gatos e um papagaio. – sorriu ironicamente um sorriso falso e repugnante. Poderia arrancar todos os dentes desse idiota agora mesmo.

- E vos fala meu amiguinho íntimo, né? – bufei – Não te conheço, nunca falei com você antes e nem faço questão agora. Inclusive... Tchau, vou dormir.

Não me importei em ver alguma reação, estava incomodada demais com sua chatice para cima de mim. Virei meu rosto à janela e observei as luzes do avião piscando. Estranhei o silêncio, então coloquei minha cabeça lentamente para trás notando que o rapaz ao meu lado estava de costas para mim e parecia dormir. Agradeci a Deus e comecei a me fazer perguntas, como sempre. Essa é uma mania que deveria ter parado há um bom tempo, mas parece que sempre corro contra a maré. Às vezes, pensar é bom, mas pensar muito se torna um vicio difícil de corromper. Assisto uma guerra em minha cabeça, misturo coisas passadas com meu presente e futuro, mas, acima de tudo, crio falsas expectativas em cima das coisas e isso estressa. Opa, estresse. Prometi que me manteria longe disso e preciso cumprir meu combinado. Fecho os olhos e me concentro na música que ouço.

**POV Edward**

Ela dormiu linda, até ronca. Depois da resposta grosseira, clara como água cristalina de que era apenas um jeito que esconder seu amor por mim, resolvi deixar Isabella em paz.

Entendo que é normal se perguntar o porquê de eu perturbar tanto essa garota e posso explicar. Quer dizer... Cara, preciso mesmo explicar alguma coisa? Gosto da Bella desde que a vi em seu primeiro dia de aula, quando estava perdida entre os prédios da universidade. Pensei várias vezes em me apresentar à ela, mas não sabia qual seria sua reação, porque parecia tão fechada. Foi aí que um dia, indo até o dormitório da Alice, descobri que as duas dividiam o mesmo. Um estalo repentino veio à minha cabeça, eu iria pedir a ajuda da anã de jardim. Tentei uma conversa rápida, mas de cara recebi um "ela não é pro seu bico". Nem pensaria em desistir caso outra pessoa me falasse isso, mas vindo da Alice nada é por acaso, então resolvi aceitar sua resposta, afinal confiava nela. Continuei vivendo minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade. Apesar disso, não podia ficar no zero. Então todos os dias eu tentava me aproximar dela com um oi, sempre ganhando um vácuo ou uma olhada questionadora. Foi assim durante um ano até agora.

Duas horas se passaram, a viagem estava ficando entediante e Bellinha dormia como uma pedra, ou uma sereia muito apetitosa. Como preferir. Estava perfeita demais, mas parecia incomodada com algo, percebi quando olhei pro "v" que formava em sua testa. Deus que me perdoe, mas...

- She couldn't scream while I held her close, I swore I'd never let her go-o! – cantei num tom exato e caloroso o bastante pra acordar a pessoa que estava ao meu lado. Que é? Não pude resistir!

- Será que é tão difícil ser uma pessoa agradável, seu idiota? – ficar vermelha com certeza era algo que não estava nos seus planos, mas ela continuava belíssima e quente como o inferno.

Acho que percebeu o rubor em suas bochechas, porque logo tratou de colocar as mãos naquela região, fingindo afundar a cabeça entre elas. Ri. Já poderia revidar a pergunta que fez a mim há duas horas.

- Quantos anos você tem, hein? Esconder o rosto entre as mãos, implicar comigo por nada... – respiro fundo olhando a poltrona á minha frente e encaro os olhos chocolate - acho que a única pessoa imatura aqui é você, mas prometo relevar isso. – sorri levemente, estava falando sério.

- Cullen, não tenho estrutura pra ficar discutindo. Estou cansada de me estressar e

Desvia o olhar frio do meu. Interrompo-a:

- Tudo bem, minha cota de chatice acabou por hoje. – as duas ultimas palavras foram sussurradas para que só eu ouvisse – Que tal uma trégua? Posso lhe fazer mudar de ideia quanto a mim, nunca fiz nada que pudesse afetar você.

Estendo minha mão direita e reparo seus olhos vidrados nela. Estava pensativa demais. Edward Cullen não é uma aberração da natureza, o cara tem coração. Não é como se eu estivesse puxando meu saco, estou apenas sendo sincero. Os outros não conseguem enxergar isso, me veem como se não existisse um coração embaixo do meu peito, mas ele existia e batia mais acelerado por apenas uma pessoa.

A única, entre muitas, que nem se dava ao trabalho de me cumprimentar por aí, chegando até a me "odiar". Mas eu sabia que dentro daquela pedra havia uma Isabella nutria, escondido, sentimentos por mim.

Olhou nos meus olhos e depois ao redor. Quando se deu conta de que ninguém olhava, apertou minha mão e sorriu timidamente seguindo de um "É quase impossível, mas tudo bem".

O resto da viagem foi até legal. Conversamos um pouco sobre besteiras da vida. Descobri seu amor por crianças, sua banda preferida, que era The Killers – uma maravilhosa coincidência -, passou por três cirurgias, quebrou ambas as pernas, os dois braços e todos os dedos da mão esquerda. Anotei mentalmente que precisava de uma atenção redobrada durante o dia. Gostava de ler nas horas vagas e, principalmente, reservava boa parte do dia para si mesma. A garota preferia ficar sozinha, isso é bizarro.

**POV Bella**

Crianças. Crianças correndo ao meu redor, gritando sem parar, quebrando coisas do ambiente. Quis sair correndo dali, mas não podia. Aquilo se chamava acampamento Joy Ride e, no momento, meu trabalho. Tentei acalmar os ânimos dos pequeninos, gritei, levei lanches, DVD's e nada. Parecia um pesadelo que não conseguia sair. Desejei com mais vontade que aquilo acabasse e, finalmente, despertei. Não foi como nos filmes em que a pessoa solta um berro e levanta da cama, não. Na verdade foi por causa de um babaca que quase me desarmou cantando The Killers ao pé de meu ouvido.

- She couldn't scream while I held her close, I swore I'd never let her go-o!

Apesar de amar essa banda, essa música e essa vo... Só essa banda e essa música mesmo, não é lá boa coisa ser acordada por um estranho chato e inconveniente. Bom, nesse caso foi, mas você entendeu – e se não entendeu, só lamento.

- Será que é tão difícil ser uma pessoa agradável, seu idiota? – percebi minhas bochechas quentes, provavelmente ruborizava, então tentei esconder o rosto entre as mãos.

- Quantos anos você tem, hein? Esconder o rosto entre as mãos, implicar comigo por nada... – falava olhando para a poltrona da frente e depois virando para mim – acho que a única pessoa imatura aqui é você, mas prometo relevar isso. – sorriu simples, talvez estivesse falando sério.

- Cullen, não tenho estrutura pra ficar discutindo. Estou cansada de me estressar e – fui interrompida.

- Tudo bem, minha cota de chatice acabou por hoje. – não consegui digerir suas duas ultimas palavras e nem estava a fim de questionar muitas coisas – Que tal uma trégua? Posso lhe fazer mudar de ideia quanto a mim, nunca fiz nada que pudesse afetar você.

Após essas palavras, Cullen me estendeu a mão. Olhei-a com duvidas em minha cabeça. Realmente, ele não havia feito nada de ruim a mim, mas só de saber o estilo de gente que é, já deixo de me importar. Nem se trata do dinheiro dos pais, porque sei que existem muitas pessoas cheias da grana que são humildes. O caso é que Ed... Cullen, não se encaixa nesse meio. Pra resumir de uma vez por todas e de um jeito que todos possam entender: esse moleque que tá me estendendo a mão é um bom de um supérfluo e eu já tô esgotada pra pessoas assim. Podem ir pra longe, lá na Capadócia, lá onde Judas perdeu as botas. Porééém, pensando nos prós que essa "boa relação" poderia me trazer, resolvi aceitar seu pedido. Olhando para suas órbitas verdes e depois aos lados, apertei sua mão com um sorriso tímido alegando que "É quase impossível, mas tudo bem".

Mas não foi que funcionou? A ultimas horas da viagem se resumiram em perguntas sobre nossas vidas, coisas bestas que já eram um grande passo. Acabei descobrindo que o Joy Ride pertencia a ele, o que me fez olhá-lo de uma forma menos superior. O carinha ouve The Killers! Sim, não vou ter como esquecer esse pequeno detalhe. Falei sobre meus desastres por aí, das pernas que quebrei descendo do muro da vizinha e dos dedos e braços quando pulava na cama elástica. Percebi que ficou pensativo quando disse da minha preferência pela solidão que herdei de Charlie. Infelizmente, essa é uma coisa que todos são obrigados a aceitar se quiserem ter uma boa convivência comigo. Não que a Alice não tenha, porque essa baixinha me impossibilita de viver sozinha no meu canto, mas digamos que ela é uma exceção.

O comandante deu o aviso de que estávamos nos preparando para o pouso, então cada um voltou sua atenção para coisas banais antes de sair do avião. Passei rímel e um batom rosado, não chegaria com a cara de morta-viva nem por um decreto. Meu companheiro de voo fechou os cintos e colocou seu blazer. Encaramos-nos apenas uma vez, quando a aeronave tocou o chão. Na hora de sair ele se ofereceu para levar minha mochila. Opa, abertura demais.

- Não precisa, eu dou conta. – falei rude caminhando até a sala de desembarque.

Por favor, me lembrem de ser uma pessoa mais fácil de lidar e menos insuportável, porque sempre esqueço isso.

•

_Espero que tenha curtido esse primeiro capítulo. Sei que tá pequeno e pode haver algum erro gramatical porque não tenho alguém pra betar, mas entenda que essa é minha primeira fic, ainda tenho muitas coisas pra aprender. Em fim, gostaria de agradecer a ajuda que a linda da taynaomi me deu e a você que conseguiu chegar até aqui._

_Talvez o próximo capítulo saia na próxima semana, mas só darei certeza se receber ao menos uma review. Até mais!_

**Enjoy the sights.**


End file.
